<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phoenix's descent by Snape_Granger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715139">The Phoenix's descent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger'>Snape_Granger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackcest (Harry Potter), Dark, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, Harry Potter Bashing, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when everyone has turned their back on you? Well Hermione embraces unlikely allies and explores her new relationship with her biological families. When everything she knew about herself turns out to be a lie, she goes on a journey to discover the truth and ends up upending the wizarding world on its head. Oh and she has to deal with the new parenting class on top of her troubles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be continuing my other stories but lost all of my work I have done as my tablet broke and now using my new phone instead so it will take a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professors Snape and McGonagall stood at the front of the once unused classroom, holding a quiet conversation as the students took their seats. A large table sat behind them, a sheet covering the lumpy bundles from curious eyes. Hermione stiffly took a seat at the back of the room, her cinnamon orbs settled upon the aging table, she absentmindedly traced the pale lines etched into the wood.</p><p>She paid the room no mind as the cold continued to sleep through her clothes, lately she had felt the numbing coldness flood her system leaving her breathless at times. The glint of red caught her wavering gaze.</p><p>Red and gold once favoured now a constant reminder of her loneliness and abandonment. The glaring prefect badge on her robes proclaiming her house for all to see felt like a weight settled upon her heart. Gryffindor was no longer her safety net in the wizarding world nor did her fellow lions feel like family judging from the cold stares she received.</p><p>Isolation during the summer had fractured her already damaged spirit. Her home life empty and miserable now seemed a welcome retreat from the mistreatment of her peers and it has only been a week since the start of the new school year.</p><p>“This year we will be focusing on a subject most of you are unlikely to appreciate but will benefit you in the hopefully distant future.” Professor McGonagall cleared her throat gaining the room’s full attention. With a flick of her wand the large sheet vanished to reveal baby baskets.</p><p>“In a moment you shall pair up and receive your assignment. Failure to pass it will result in embarrassment and I’m sure entertainment for the rest of your peers,” Snape's bored tone earned a raised brow from his colleague. “Be warned you shall remain paired with your chosen partner for the rest of the year, so choose wisely.”</p><p>Hermione remained seated at the back of the room, the strap of her book bag curled around her wrist biting into her flesh. She saw no point in interacting, no one wanted her involvement anyway. Biting her bottom lip hard enough to break the surface and the bitter taste of copper flooded her tongue.</p><p>Two heads, one jet black and the other redheaded appeared in her line of sight, her stomach twisting painfully. She couldn’t escape them as much as she tried it would seem. Her former friends sat together right in front of her, she knew this was their way of further antagonising her.</p><p>“No one wants to partner up with her Harry and can you blame them? Might catch something awful,” Ronald loudly whispered to his bespectacled friend. Several heads whipped round at their laughter.</p><p>“Inbred and unloved how pathetic can you get.”</p><p>Right, the reason no one wanted her around. Raised by two muggles that struggled to show her compassion and attention that a child deserved just to found out she was a unwanted inbreeded bastard. She would of laughed. The Grangers sent her packing and signed their rights of all responsibility of being her adopted parents back to the same orphanage that they had originally got her from.</p><p>Summer had been painful, the Grangers allowed her to take her trunk and school possessions with her but that was all. Clothes she was now wearing were second hand and a size to small for her already small frame. She thought life couldn’t get any worse but oh how wrong she was. A letter from both boys came with a short dismissive response to ending their friendship, no longer wanting to be associated with Hermione. If that didn’t nail the coffin firmly shut on her already fragile heart she was informed by Dumbledore nearing the end of the dreadful holiday that her birth mothers wanted no contact and to them she didn’t exist.</p><p>The gossip mill had spread by the time she entered her last year at Hogwarts, everywhere she went cold stares followed. Nasty whispers and cruel laughter. She couldn’t escape from the judgement and it wasn’t just the students involved in actively shunning her. The Professors acted as if she wasn’t there and refused to call upon her in class.</p><p>So the week was quiet for the brunette, she stopped attending meals and his away in the room of requirement whenever she had free time. Her heart felt heavy and her chest hurt but no matter what she refused to show them how much pain she was really in.</p><p>“Now everyone has a partner you may retrieve a basket and the assignment sheet,”</p><p>With the chaos of students shuffling to the front and the excited chatter roaming the classroom the Gryffindor swallowed the painful lump in her throat. Resentment and bitterness plaguing her mind.</p><p>“Earth to Granger,” a soft feminine voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked steadily at the dirty blonde haired witch sitting next to her. “Goddess Granger good to know you’re back with us.”</p><p>Hermione frowned, confusion clearly written on her tired features. She had no idea why Pansy Parkinson was being polite.</p><p>“Look Granger I will not partner up with that blonde haired asshole,” she grumbled pointing an accusing finger in Malfoy's direction who in return stuck up his middle finger much to his male companions amusement. Blaize she thinks from his dark toned complexion and easy going smile. “Knowing Draco the baby will of lost its head by the end of the week let alone surviving long enough to get a grade in it.”</p><p>Baby? How long had she been sitting there for.</p><p>She turned to face her new companion her gaze trailing over the tall beauty, curves in all the right places and someone who certainly knows just how gorgeous she is.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson was beautiful, her dirty blonde hair kept short behind her ears, her blue eyes that sparkled under the candle light. Pureblooded and Slytherin princess. Popular and envy of most girls at Hogwarts. Stubborn and vicious. A bully to her since she first entered the magical castle.</p><p>Why her? Why now? Hermione didn't want to deal with whatever malicious plans that the Slytherins had no doubt ccooked up for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermione is a year younger than Draco is this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the only way I can convince you all of the truth. When He finds out we are all in danger but you deserved to know so can you prepare,” the Scottish woman sadly announced, her emerald green eyes flickering between the four confused figures. She carefully handed the Blonde a ritualistic dagger, nodding at the bare wall in front of them.</p><p>Silver met skin as the sharp blade pierced the palm, red blood slowly oozing out the slash. Without hesitation she placed her bloodied hand upon the wall.</p><p>The Black family tree glowed a faint blue as the warm blood soaked into the tapestry. The small sacrifice welcomed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Cassiopeia Black  - 19<sup>th</sup> September 1981 - Pureblood</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Maternal Mother</p><p>Draco Lucius Malfoy – Half Brother</p><p>Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Paternal Mother</p><p>Nymphadora Tonks – Half Sister</p><p>Druella Black nee Rosier – Grandmother</p><p>Cygnus Black – Grandfather</p><p> </p><p>Recognition dawned on the two sisters. Anger and horror warred on Andromeda's face. Sadness and fury lit up Narcissa’s blue eyes for just a slight moment until her neutral mask came slamming back into place.</p><p>“Just gonna say it Dumbledore truly fucked you both over,” The tall brooding wizard growled out. His dark stare drinking in the new information. Anger swirling in his veins at the audacity of the elderly headmaster. “The bastard will rot for this.”</p><p>“How.. how could I forget?” the youngest Black sister whispered, her focus never leaving the tapestry. Andromeda forced herself away from the revelation in time to see her daughter stumble over her feet and land in a heap at her feet.</p><p>Sirius swallowed back his bitter retort at the sharp glare from his former head of house. He never trusted that old fool, not after the crap that went down with his godson at that blasted school. The pieces of the complex puzzle was slowly but surely coming together.</p><p>“Albus has managed to isolate Miss Granger due to her adopted parents revealing the truth...” Minerva trailed off at the sudden silence that took the room hostage.</p><p>Narcissa turned on the stern older witch. “You’re telling us that my daughter is Hermione Granger? The same Hermione Granger that my son has tormented for years, the same child that Potter has been dragging into his near fatal adventures?” her voice barely above a whisper but everyone in the room could hear the fury in every word. “Hermione Granger that nearly died at the hands of Dolohov?”</p><p>Minerva could only nod in response.</p><p>“How long have you known Minerva? How long have you kept the truth from us?” Andromeda suddenly demanded, a tear slipped down her cheek at the regret plastered on her old mentors face. “You helped that man steal our daughter from us and you dare stand there acting as if you’re sorry.” Her voice was starting to rise in volume, “you betrayed me Minerva and for Him.”</p><p>The small group watched the grieving mother storm from the room. The sharp crack of apparition a moment later echoed through the empty Order Headquarters.</p><p>“Narcissa please let me explain..” p</p><p>The blonde witch spun on her heel following the path her older sister just took, refusing to meet the woman’s eye. “I need time to think.”</p><p>“What about your daughter? She needs you now more than ever.” Minerva finally snapped annoyed at the dismissal from both of the women. “Hermione is in danger and you need time to think?”</p><p>Narcissa whipped out her wand so fast that the wood was pressing into Minerva’s throat before any of them could react. “You dare tell me what I need to do. My priority has always been to my children even if that manipulative old bastard messed with my mind and I lost every precious memory of my baby.” Her wand shook under pressure, stepping away she holstered her wand. “I need time to plan I will not put either of my children in further danger.”</p><p>“Well that could of gone better but on the bright side no one drew their wand and no blood was shed,” Sirius jokingly cracked, the door of the room shutting behind his distraught cousin.</p><p>"I think it’s best if we take our leave. No one can no of what has taken place here to night.” Minerva glanced between the two former students. Both nodding in agreement. “Hermione is safe at the moment and I hope to Morgana that it stays that way for now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seventh years received curious stares and strange looks as the pairs took the robotic babies and its baskets to the Great Hall the following morning. </p><p>At the Gryffindor table Hermione nursed a steaming cup of coffee watching the mayhem take place as the younger students crowded around the baskets all trying to see what was inside. None of her peers seem happy with the unexpected assignment and some of the boys had desperately tried to hide the horrible toys from prying curiosity.</p><p>“Playing with dolls again Ronald? Wait till I tell Fred and George about this,” Ginny howled in delight. Snatching the copy of the photo Collin Creevey just took of the embarrassed seventh years and their newest additions. “Aww it’s adorable that you and Harry are so serious and now you've decided on adopting.”</p><p>Dean and Seamus snicker out loud, Hermione had to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape at the red blush spreading over both of the boys faces as the youngest Weasley continued to rip any dignity they had apart. Serves them right.</p><p>A sudden presence from behind her forced her to straighten her spine just as long fingers dug teasingly into her shoulders.</p><p>“I'm so not going to be a single parent lover,” a seductive whisper caressed the back of her neck. “Though it’s rather a shame we never got to practice making the brat before it came.” Pansy smirked, her fingers curling themselves around Hermione’s loose strands of hair. Not caring about their audience the unashamed Slytherin sat side ways on the brunette's lap, her arm slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione inwardly revelled in the warmth emitting off her blonde counterparts body. The way her ass pressed into her thighs caused tingles on her exposed skin.</p><p>“Oi Parkinson why the bloody hell are you sitting at our table?” Weasley sneered, spitting food out of his mouth.</p><p>Pansy’s smile grew wider, the whites of her teeth were dazzling. “I’m not sitting at your table Weasel.. I’m sitting on my lover.” She winked at the blushing brunette, her nails raking the bare flesh of her nape.</p><p>Hermione gulped down the scolding hot liquid, coughing against the harsh pain in her chest. Pansy was definitely attractive and she may or may not of have a crush on the seductive Slytherin</p><p>“Got a problem with that Weasel?” Malfoy suddenly appeared behind the gawking duo. The occupants of the Great Hall turned to watch. “Weaslette.” He nodded in greeting to the smirking Ginny.</p><p>“Draco what brings you to our humble abode?”</p><p>“This and that.”</p><p>“Bloody right I have it’s disgusting,” Weasley spat bringing the halls attention back onto him. “That isn’t natural.” He waved a hand towards Pansy and Hermione. “Inbred attracts inbred.” He grinned elbowing Harry in the side.</p><p>“That’s not a nice thing to say about your mother and father Weasel. I’m sure they couldn’t help the attraction between them.” Malfoy replied, a glint of mischief in his grey orbs. “After all the poor attracts the poor they just can’t help it. “</p><p>“Shut your mouth Malfoy that’s my mother your talking about.” his face now resembling his hair and in his fumble to retrieve his wand the goblets closest to him go flying off the table and splashing on several of those unfortunate to be near the scene.</p><p>The loud unseemly commotion brought Professors McGonagall and Flitwick towards their table. Disapproving frowns on their lips. </p><p>"Mr Weasely. Why is it everytime I catch you you are in the middle of an arguement?" McGonagall scolded the sulking boy wizard. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson return to your house table immediately." </p><p>Malfoy stalked off but Pansy stayed perched on Hermione. A smirk still present.</p><p>"Miss Parkinson, are you hoping for detention?"</p><p>"No Professor but I'm just spending time with my partner it's hardly our fault that Weasley is a homophobic clutz." </p><p>Hermione swore she saw McGonagall bite back a smile on her lips at Pansy's sass.</p><p>"Be that as it may I'm sure you and Miss Granger can spend time together away from Gryffindor table. That way Mr Weasley won't feel the need to lash out at the cutlery." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t go as planned, then again what had she expected. Her husband, a man she despised and would gladly see rotting six foot under was storming around the hallways throwing a temper tantrum. The house elves made their selves scarce, leaving her to deal with his manic moods and the occasional scathing remark.</p><p>Two weeks since the revelation of her daughter, a child she had forgotten and the precious memories wiped from her mind. As a proud Legilimens and a natural at Occlumency her mind was a steel trap or so she thought. The burning anger at the manipulative Headmaster interfering with her mind still pounded away at her aching temples.</p><p>The distress was evident on her cracked facade when she arrived home dishevelled and shaky. Lucius had taken one look at her and lost all sense of control when she explained what took place that night. The man at that point bad no recollection of the child his wife lost nor of her infidelity with her disgraced mudblood loving sister.</p><p>The pureblooded aristocrat believed in purity above all else but even he drew a line at the disgusting incestuous behaviour the Black bloodline was well known for. It was no secret that the three Black sisters enjoyed the pleasure of sharing their flesh with each other, many times Andromeda and Bellatrix was caught in inappropriate positions around the school during their Hogwarts years. He felt like an utter fool in thinking the bonds that tied the witch to him would sway her away from seeking out her beloved treacherous sister.</p><p>Bitterness and resentment was the only emotions that held strong in their marriage. Narcissa in her perfected trophy wife persona still couldn’t hide the repulsion she felt for Lucius and he wasn’t naive to believe otherwise because he too hated the cold frigid ice queen that looked upon him in his own home, his own kingdom. Even worse his son was a complete disappointment and an utter embarrassment to the name Malfoy, all the boys traits came from his mother, it made the boy weak.</p><p>Dinner was a tense affair, Narcissa barely kept the food down in the presence of the foul beings plaguing the manor. The hideous snake abomination and his followers were as per usual joining them for dinner, no doubt to discuss and mock the Order of the Phoenix and their leader. She had no love for Dumbledore especially after finding out his involvement in her daughters kidnap. But these sick twisted cretins that took pleasure in raping and torturing innocent people were further up her list of pet peeves. Her older sister, deranged from years in Azkaban and dark magic that was slowly destroying her soul, Bellatrix sitting on the right of her precious Lord was watching Narcissa with suspicion.</p><p>“Something to say Cissa?” the low husky voice that once made her feel safe and loved now sent cold dread running down her spine.</p><p>Narcissa placed down her fork unable to force herself to finish the meal with so many monsters surrounding her. Calmly setting the steel walls around her mind she met the dark gaze of Bellatrix head on. “No sister I was just thinking of visiting Hogwarts to watch my son during his match tomorrow.” Her voice devoid of emotion.</p><p>The dark witch narrowed her eyes. “I’m sure wittle Draco doesn’t need his mommy holding his hand.”</p><p>She raised a brow in reply. “He's my son Bella, I have nothing better to do with my time.”</p><p>It seems Lucius had decided to come to her rescue, as if she needed the lapdogs help. “Narcissa promised the boy and you know how he gets when his mother isn’t there for him.”</p><p>Snickers erupted from his fellow brethren at the taunting of his wife and son.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning she found herself breathing heavily outside the large gates of Hogwarts. The nerves had gripped her tired frame, she felt unsteady on her feet and doubt was working itself through her mind. What if her daughter wanted nothing to do with her? What if Dumbledore made everything worse? How will her son and daughter get on knowing Draco had bullied Hermione throughout her years entering the magical world?</p><p>“Lady Malfoy.”</p><p>Narcissa straightened her spine, the unaffected pureblood mask slamming down on her face. She spun on her heel and came face to face with the man that ruined everything.</p><p>“Headmaster I’m here to see my daughter,” she calmly replied, all while seething on the inside. “I have been made aware the child that was snatched from me has returned and unless you wish for a lawsuit I suggest you step aside.” Her blue eyes flashing dangerously and in that moment she saw fear clouding the elderly wizard’s haggard face just before he forced his grandfatherly smile back in place.</p><p>Albus waved his hand, the gates swinging silently open on his command. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your reunion my dear.”</p><p>The man was good but Narcissa was better. Her whole life was one big act and she was the actress pretending to be the daughter her parents wanted and the perfect wife for the Malfoys.</p><p>The Great Halls occupants fell into stunned silence as the doors opened to reveal the Headmaster and an unexpected visitor. Lady Malfoy in all her glory.</p><p>Her son nervously waved from the Slytherin table upon seeing her. He ducked his head when his housemates noticed her presence and her iced filled stare aiming at them.</p><p>Diverting her gaze she saw McGonagall stiffen in her seat and Severus raised his brow in surprise. Neither held her attention for long as she turned towards the red and gold table where she met the eye of Pansy Parkinson. The daughter of her childhood friend Peony, she bit her cheek to stop the laugh at the red and gold tie hanging precariously around the girl’s neck and her arm resting around another girl’s shoulders.</p><p>Her breath stuttered in her chest at the sight of the wild brunette hair of the young lady cuddled in Pansy’s side that had not paid an ounce of attention to their arrival.</p><p>Her daughter had her sisters unruly mop of hair, the resemblance to both Andromeda and Bellatrix was uncanny. How no one pierced the picture together long ago was anyone’s guess.</p><p>A loud mechanical cry shattered the eerie silence it was then that she took in the baby baskets scattered around the hall. Several of the older boys groaned in dismay as the more cries followed.</p><p>“I’m not getting it Blaise, it’s your bloody turn. I swear that thing wants to kill me,” Draco whined, pushing the taller wizard away.</p><p>The annoying voice of her class rival's bitter complaining brought Hermione back to the present. The warm arm wrapped around her shoulders relaxed her from hexing the childish boy.</p><p>“Keep on touching me Parkinson and someone may get the wrong idea. Unless of course you do like me,” Hermione teased the blushing witch. She quite enjoyed the girl’s undivided attention to be honest. Since the ridiculous parenting class had started the two girls had become closer much to the horror of her house but they had no right to an opinion after they freezed her out and made her feel undeserving of friendship.</p><p>“Oi why the hell are you even sitting with us Parkinson? You bloody dykes are putting me off my food and anyway ain’t you meant to be all the way over there with the other wannabe death eaters,” Ron sneered, turning the tables focus on them.</p><p>The brunette was pissed at their moment ruined yet again by her former friends narrow minded views and she thanked Morgana that she realised she preferred women over men before she had lost her mind and dated the fucker.</p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth. No one asked for your opinion Weasley.” Hermione growled, stepping into the shrinking boys space. The fear radiating off him made her grin widen.  “Call her that again and I shall hex your balls off and shove them done your throat you filthy pig. Pansy will sit where she likes and if you don’t like that then piss off.”</p><p>The Slytherins hooted in laughter as the redheaded moron shook under her predator like glare. His squirming made the bench beneath him creak in protest.</p><p>“Miss Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor for bad language and another 20 points for bullying a fellow peer.” Dumbledore scolded the angry witch, placing a wrinkled hand upon her tense shoulder.</p><p>The feel of his hand touching her felt like she was burning. Stumbling away from the Headmaster, putting as much distance between them as she could.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself you manipulative old bastard.”</p><p>A pin could be heard at the silence that once again took hold of the hall. Everyone turned in shock at the seething prefect with her wand pointed straight at the Headmaster. Even the snakes sat frozen at the uncharacteristic behaviour the once been muggleborn was displaying.</p><p>“You.. you can’t speak to me like that.”</p><p>Hermione sneered, perfecting the trademark Malfoy sneer. “I hate you. You sit in your golden throne and talk bullshit about acceptance and second chances but when the truth of who I am came out you made sure that I suffered. You are just as bad as Voldemort.. actually no you’re worse than him because you hide behind this facade of a loving grandfather figure all while playing God with people's  lives and disposing of them once their usefulness has run out. You. Are. A. Judgemental. Old. Bastard.”</p><p>The comical look on the elderly wizard’s face made her laugh, the sound echoing off the stone walls.</p><p>Narcissa felt her heart break at the torment her daughter was suffering. All at the hands of the so called Light.  She placed herself between Hermione and the stuttering old man.</p><p>“Think carefully before you speak Albus. You don’t want to see why I’m the sister of Bellatrix and wife to a notorious dark supporter.” The coldness of her voice forced the Headmaster to set back. “Hermione will be coming with me. Draco and Pansy can come along as well.”</p><p>Her heels clicked on the stone floor, placing a hand on the brunettes arm she coaxed the witch out of the doors with both her son and Pansy following in obedience.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why did you stop him?” Hermione quietly whispered, trembling under the adrenaline that now left her body.</p><p>Narcissa softened her features. “I have the answers you need but not here. I don’t trust Dumbledore not to intervene.”</p><p>The doors behind them reopened in time for Professors Snape and McGonagall to step out to greet them.</p><p>“You can come to my office and use the floo. Sirius is waiting for us.” Minerva took off down the hall not waiting to see if the group would follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl was the splitting image of herself, from the untameable curls that framed her pale face to her cinnamon eyes that both Andromeda and Bellatrix inherited from their father. On closer inspection she noticed light blue flecks that swarm around her cinnamon irises, a contribution from Narcissa and their mother.</p><p>Her youngest daughter, a child she was unaware of up until recently now sat closely with Peony's second oldest and her nephew at the large kitchen table talking quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>Hermione. Hermione Granger of all people was her daughter. A consequence, no more like a miracle from her affair with her youngest sister that spanned from the moment she walked away from the Black family home to the moment she obviously fell pregnant. Something Narcissa kept from her, something she couldn’t bring herself to forgive nor forget.</p><p>The occupants were unaware of her presence except Sirius who had all but pleaded with her to attend the hushed meeting. She wanted to meet her youngest, with every fibre of her being but the bitterness and anger she held for those around her had clipped her hearts response.</p><p>It explained why Narcissa suddenly pushed her away all those years ago. It still broke her heart that her sister and her former lover felt the need to back off and hide her pregnancy. If Andromeda had known she would of done everything in her power to protect them both but alas Narcissa didn’t trust her, it would seem.</p><p>Sirius silently slid an aging parchment across the table towards Hermione. The young Gryffindor nervously picked up the offering with shaking hands.</p><p>She already knew what it contains. Her birth certificate, her real one. The one that the ministry had kept hidden in their vault all thanks to Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Draco looked stunned, his grey orbs flickering over to his mother and back to the parchment. Betrayal and hurt shone through his eyes.</p><p>“I understand this is difficult my dear especially when you felt everyone abandoned you but I hope you could forgive an old woman for her foolish attempts at trying to appease the Headmaster all while trying to protect you,” Minerva quietly spoke up, taking a seat on the bench next to Hermione.</p><p>The brunette for a lack of a better word looked angry. Andromeda understood that emotion better than anyone.</p><p>“Sorry if I don’t believe you Professor. If it wasn’t for Pansy I would still be alone, I would still be sitting in the back of the room listening to fools mutter and curse my name all because my birth mothers are related and dared to have me. You and all of the Professors ignored me since the start of term, none of you stopped the ignorant bastards from tearing me down and bullying me. You as my head of house should of intervened, Headmaster’s permission or not.” Her voice remained deadly calm though her hands clenched tightly into fists, shaking on her lap betrayed her.</p><p>Her heart went out to her daughter. Her chest clenched painfully at the sudden onslaught of tears that slipped down her pale cheeks. Having had enough Andromeda silently dropped her charm and revealed herself to the room.</p><p>A soft gasp emitted from Narcissa upon seeing her lover. “Meda?”</p><p>Paying no attention to the blonde Andromeda sunk to her knees and gently coaxed Hermione’s hands into her own. Watery cinnamon meets her own, a lump sticking in her throat at the anguish flitting across the young girls face.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she caught her sister stepping closer. Tears streaming down her face, so unlike the perfect pureblood she portrayed. She knew what she had to do, putting aside her own torment to protect her child from further harm.</p><p>“I’m so sorry my sweet girl. Your mother and I never wanted this for you. You deserved so much more and I promise my sweet now that you’re home back where you belong you’ll never be alone again.” Her voice cracked just as Hermione threw her arms around her shoulders and burying she face into her neck.</p><p>“How could you?” Draco shouted, stumbling up from the bench as he turned to his distraught mother. “How could you throw her away like trash? You knew I had a sister and you didn’t tell me..”</p><p>“Enough.” Andromeda glared at the boy.</p><p>The young wizard pressed his lips together but obeyed his aunt nonetheless.</p><p>“You don’t know the full story nephew, if you did you would of kept your mouth shut.” Sirius intoned, clasping his hand on Narcissa’s trembling shoulder.</p><p>“I never regretted our affair Meda.. not then and certainly not now. When I found out I was pregnant I was nervous but excited.. the night we were suppose to meet I had planned on telling you..” Narcissa trailed off, her eyes distant.</p><p>“You never showed up.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Lucius found out and he knew the baby wasn’t his.” She laughed, it was a hollow laugh, empty even. “We hadn’t been intimate since we conceived Draco.. I had no desire to nor did he. So he knew I was having an affair, with you.”</p><p>Andromeda grimaces, knowing what was she going to say next.</p><p>“Lucius tried on numerous occasions to cause an unfortunate accident where my pregnancy would be terminated but I was always one step ahead of him. Though he demanded through our bonds that I remained house bound I managed to get access to Amelia Bones and with her help we staged a miscarriage that convinced Lucius I was no longer with child..”</p><p>The room was quiet as Narcissa retold the events of her past.</p><p>“But obviously you didn’t though, what with Gr.. Hermione being here.” Draco coughed nervously.</p><p>“Once Lucius was convinced that I was no longer in contact with you, he allowed me to leave the manor. I left England and had Hermione in France while Amy covered up any evidence all while making sure our daughter was registered legally without letting on to anyone that she existed.”</p><p>Minerva placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Andromeda. A tense smile on her lips as their eyes met.</p><p>“I stayed a week in France with nursing Hermione. Upon returning to the manor i stayed long enough to take Draco with me to Italy where Anthemia was looking after Hermione, she housed us much to Lucius disgust. I told him Draco needed time to bond with Blaise all while Draco met and bonded with his sister.”</p><p>Sirius suddenly cleared his throat. “If Bones hid any evidence of Hermione and your pregnancy how did Dumbledore found out?”</p><p>“I never found out how but someone managed to get to Amy. Hermione was 6 months old when I was meant to meet up with Amy but a few days before the set date I received a rushed missive through her owl.. she was being followed, watching from afar. She was terrified.” Narcissa responded with a slight waiver of her voice. “When we met at the designated location Amelia was different, her eyes were glazed and her once immaculate robes were crumbled and torn. I knew before she even said a word that Hermione was in danger..” she took a deep breath, steading herself on the kitchen counter. “I quickly left her and when I got back to Zabini manor..”</p><p>“It was burned to ashes?” Andromeda finally spoke up. She had heard through former alliances about the Zabini family home being torched to the ground.</p><p>“Draco and Blaise were thankfully outside on the grounds at the time but Anthemia was unconscious in Hermione’s nursery. She was bloodied and.. if I had arrived moments later she would of died. Her injuries weren’t from the fire, she received them for trying to protect our daughter.. when Anthemia woke up days later she couldn’t remember anything... then shortly after I brought Draco back to England and.. I forgot my baby... how could I forget my baby..”</p><p>Tears flowed down her cheeks without hesitation Andromeda pulled her baby sister into her arms. She tightened her grip as the blonde sobbed in her arms. Finally understanding why Narcissa never told her the truth, it was to heart breaking.</p><p>“Why the fuck did Dumbledore do this? What else is that bastard hiding?” Sirius all but growled out.</p><p>Minerva hugged her stunned cub, feeling the girl shake. "Whoever got to Amelia.."</p><p>"Hardly matters now the woman is dead. Do you think Dumbledore had something to do with her death?" Sirius growled again, slamming his fist upon the surface of the aging table causing the three youngest to jump.</p><p>A loud creak echoed suddenly from outside the kitchen, the occupants turning their full attention upon the door that separated them from the noise.</p><p>Then the kitchen door swung open, Minerva and Sirius whipped out their wands shepherding the three students behind them. On protective instinct Andromeda shoved Narcissa behind her, her wand pointed at the intruder.</p><p>The cloaked figure stepped forward, hands raised. “Please there’s no need for those. I can explain everything.” When the hood fell, Narcissa gasped in pain, her eyes widened upon seeing the all too familiar short grey hair and dark blue eyes staring back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>